dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Remember – War of the Son
Remember - War of the Son is a 2015/2016 Korean drama about a lawyer with hyperthymesia, who is trying to save his father from execution. Synopsis Remember is a thriller drama based around the main character who has a special condition called hyperthymesia, which allows him to remember almost every day in perfect detail. He is a lawyer fighting to save his father from being wrongfully executed for murder. He uses his condition to his advantage, but the odds seem firmly stacked against him when he develops Alzheimer's. Will he be able to prove innocence of his father? Stay tuned to find out.https://www.viki.com/tv/29411c-remember Cast Main Characters= *Yoo Seung Ho as Seo Jin Woo **Kim Hyun Bin as Young Seo Jin Woo *Park Sung Woong as Park Dong **Ho Lee Gun Hee as Young Park Dong Ho *Nam Goong Min as Nam Gyu Man *Park Min Young as Lee In Ah *Jung Hye Sung as Nam Yeo Kyeong |-| Supporting Characters= *Lee Won Jong as Seok Joo Il, Dong Ho's superior *Jeon Kwang Ryul as Seo Jae Hyuk, Jin Woo's father *Lee Shi Eon as Ahn Soo Beom, Gyu Man's subordinate *Uhm Hyo Sub as Prosecutor Hong Moo Seok *Song Young Kyu as Prosecutor Tak Yeong Jin *Kim Young Woong as Detective Kwak Han Soo *Bang Joon Seo as Lee Yeon Jin, In Ah's sister *Park Hyun Sook as Kim Yeong Seon, In Ah's mother *Jung In Ki as Lee Hyeon Jong, In Ah's father *Kim Ji Hoon as Pyeon Sang Ho, Dong Ho's subordinate *Han Bo Bae as Oh Jeong Ah, a murdered singer *Kim Jin Woo as Kang Seok Gyu, a judge *Han Jin Hee as President Nam Il Ho, Il Ho's group chairman *Lee Jung Eun as Yeon Bo Mi, Jin Woo's superior *Kim Hyung Bum as Song Jae Ik, a public defender *Shin Hyun Soo as Bae Chul Joo *Lee Kang Wook as Kim Chan *Lee Gyoo Seop as a good-for-nothing *Sung Chang Hoon as Prosecutor Go Gwang Il |-| Guest Roles= *Shin Jae Ha as Seol Min Soo, a light bulb company owner's son *Maeng Sang Hoon as Oh Seong Taek, Oh Jung Ah's father *Kim Jung Seok as Detective Bae Jung Shik *Jung Dong Gyu as one of the directors in Il Ho group (Ep.5) *Nam Myung Ryul as Vice President Kang Man Soo *Jung Gyoo Soo as Seol Min Soo's father, a light bulb company owner *Lee Shi Ah as Kim Ha Na (Ep.5-6) *Lee Seung Hyung as Psychiatrist Lee Jeong Hoon *Jung Won Joong as a judge *So Hee Jung as Seo Jin Woo's mother *Lee Sol Gu as a gambling gangster boss (Ep.2) *Keum Dong Hyun as Park Dong Ho's father (Ep.2) *Lee Dong Jin as Party's MC (Ep.1) *Yoon Gyung Ho as Scorpion tattoo killer *Seo Jin Wook as Park Dong Jin, a prison doctor *Oh Na Ra as Chae Jin Kyeong *Lee Chang as Ham Ji Seok *Ki Se Hyung as Section Chief Geum *Kim Byung Choon as President Yang Hyeon Soo *Kim Ik Tae as President Ha *Jung Yoo Min as Song Ha Yeong *Sung Chang Hoon as Prosecutor Go Kwang Il (ep.17-18) *Kim Seung Hoon *Jung Kang Hee *Jeon Se Hyun *Kim Kyung Ryong *Lee Gyu Ho Soundtrack Main Article: Remember – War of the Son OST Episodes https://trakt.tv/shows/remember/seasons/1 Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "The Village: Achiara's Secret" and was followed by "Come Back Mister" on February 24, 2016. *First script reading took place on November 2, 2015 at SBS Production Center in Ilsan, South Korea. Gallery Remember.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:KDrama2016 Category:SBS Category:Suspense Category:Thriller Category:Law Category:Tragedy Category:Remember - War of the Son